Clandestine Love
by Dannie.galea.foster
Summary: Rory Hayden grew up in Hartford society, but was still raised in Stars Hollow by Lorelai and Christopher, who got married when Rory was born. Rory attends Chilton with her best friends; Logan Huntzberger, Colin McCrae, Finn Morgan and Stephanie Vanderbilt. Rory and Logan are keeping a secret from the rest of the group.
1. HOW IT ALL BEGAN

**ROGAN Centric, they will be happy, though this isn't a future fic, it will be an AU piece. Flashbacks are in **_**ITALICS  
**_**  
Summary: Rory Hayden grew up in Hartford society, but was still raised in Stars Hollow by Lorelai and Christopher, who got married when Rory was born. Rory attends Chilton with her best friends; Logan Huntzberger, Colin McCrae, Finn Morgan and Stephanie Vanderbilt. Rory and Logan are keeping a secret from the rest of the group. They are just about to start their senior year and they couldn't be more exicted.**

It was a typical Friday night for the Gilmore, Hayden, Huntzberger, McCrae, Morgan and Vanderbilt clan. Ever since Rory could remember, her family as well as those of her best friends had a Friday night dinner party, alternating between the different families houses. They were always the same, grandparents, parents and children were altogether during dinner to discuss the week, then the adults would let the kids go and do what they pleased in the nearest pool house, within reason or so they believed.

This weeks dinner was at the elaborate Huntzberger mansion, dinner had just finished, so the kids were all heading out to the pool house, the boys would play video games while the girls watched and gossiped and talked fashion. Just as Rory was about to head out the door she heard Logan yell back to her for some help with something.

She followed his voice back to his room "What did you nee-" she didn't finish her sentence as she walked in to see him laying on his bed, doing nothing "Well, don't you look relaxed, the others are waiting for us in the pool house, or are you fine taking a nap up here?" she said slightly amused. Logan started movie towards her "Yes, they are waiting for us, but I think they can wait a little longer. So I can enjoy some alone time with my girlfriend." He said this while coming closer and closer to Rory, until he was close enough to pull her in for a kiss, it started gentle and sweet, but moved quickly into hard and passionate. When they finally broke apart for air Logan whispered in Rory's ear "I've been waiting all night to do that Ace, and you look absolutley gorgeous tonight, as always." Rory was still breathless after the heart stopping kiss with Logan and the way she felt his breath along her ear as he was breathing there, and planting kisses along her jaw. "I wish we could tell everybody about our relationship, because it kills me that I can't kiss you like this in public" Logan sighed as he continued his asault of kisses down Rory's neck. "I know, I know. But just because you can't kiss me in public doesn't mean it stops you from doing anything else in public, like at the table not 20 minutes ago." she rolled her eyes at him. "Why I have no idea what you are talking about, Ace." he retorted "Oh really, so that wasn't your hand running up and down my thigh all throughout dinner then? I knew that Finn always wanted me, I have to go and tell him I love him." she joked back, while pretending to run from Logan's arms. He tighened his grip on her waist. "So not funny Ace." "Logan, you know I love you more than Finn. Most of the time." "No joking about love Ace." "I love you Logan, no joking. You know I do." "I love you too, Rory" Logan responded looking deep into her Bambi eyes.

What everyone downstairs and in the pool house didn't know was that Rory and Logan had been secretly dating for the past 8 months. They had to keep it a secret because, despite the tight relationship between the Gilmore-Haydens and the Huntzbergers, Mitchum and Shira Huntzberger didn't think that the Gilmore-Haydens were as prestigious as they were and didn't understand why Lorelai and Christopher, wanted to raise their daughter in a small house in a small town, instead of a mansion in an expensive area. The rest of the families understood why they wanted to get away from society life and agreed with the Gilmore-Hayden's decision to raise Rory differently.

It was only recently that both Rory and Logan were getting annoyed at not been able to take their relationship public. Rory was sick of girls hitting on Logan in front of her because he was the 'single' Huntzerger heir, and Logan was sick of guys hitting on Rory because she was a 'fine piece of ass' as one of the guys had described her. They wanted to be able to express their love for each other all the time not with stolen kisses when no one was around. When Logan had asked Rory out, they both thought it would be easy to keep it on the down low from their friends and family. Logan had been a real night in shining armour that night, actually he always was, he always cared for her.

_**FLASHBACK**__  
__Rory and Logan, had been arguing a lot lately, because they were both extremely jealous of each other dates at society functions and parties they attended. A large cocktail party was planned by Rory's Gilmore grandparents for the upcoming Saturday night, and Logan and Rory had their biggest fight the Saturday night before and hadn't spoken to each other all week, they were both forced to attend this party by their parents, despite their desperate pleas to stay home. Rory already had a date for the night, so she didn't have to bother going to the party with her parents, making it easier to leave early. His name was Dean Forester and he was from Stars Hollow, he had asked her out multiple times and she finally decided to say yes, as she knew that Logan already had a bimbo as a date. _

_Saturday rolled around, Rory was dressed in a stunning midnight blue floor length Vera Wang dress that was tight at the top and flowed down from her waist, but then had a slit up the side to show off her legs, she paired the dress with a pair of simple dark blue Lou Boutins, a Tiffany and Co. Braclet and Necklace from her parents and a pair of diamond drop earrings from Logan, that were a Huntzberger family heirloom. Dean picked her up and told her she looked hot, she shrugged it off and got into his car and they were off, she was always used to Logan telling her she was beautiful, not even just Logan, it was Colin and Finn as well. They arrived at her grandparents and walked into the party after the maid took their jackets. They walked into the party, by instinct the first thing Rory did was look for Logan, she saw him in the corner with a trampy blonde hanging off him, Logan however did not look interested in whatever she was saying, as his eyes were on her. _

_Rory, made the rounds to her grandparents, and the many other important families that were attending the party, all the while Dean followed looking bored and Logan's eyes were following her as she made her way around the room, avoiding the area in which he was standing in. When Rory had finally said hello to everyone she noticed that Dean was no longer behind her, she searched around the room and saw him the corner on his phone, texting someone, she walked over to him _

_"I'm so sorry that took so long, but you have my attention for the rest of the night now." "Look Rory, if I knew that going on a date with you would be this boring, I never would of asked." "I'm sorry, but I have to do those things otherwise I'd be rude, but I'm here now." "You don't understand, I am leaving because, this is not my kind of life." "No, you don't understand, you knew that this was a society function when I asked you to come with me." Rory was trying not make a scence but Dean was getting on her nerves, it was so rude to walk off on her and now he was going to leave her here. "I understand perfectly that you are some society princess, who doesn't care for us poor people." _

_Dean was way out of line, she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out the front of her grandparents house, all the while Logan was watching, he excused himself from his current conversation, so he could go out the front and make sure Rory was safe as she seemed to be arguing with her date. "Dean, I would not be here with you, if I didn't care for you poor people as you put it. I was looking forward to a nice night to get to know you and now you are disrespecting me and my family and friends." "Whatever Rory, you are a society brat and you know it, you and all of your 'prestigious' friends, who go to your fancy school are all spoilt brats, and you only said yes to me, because you have already burned through all the society boys, with your slutty ways. You are nothing but a whore." Rory was hurt by his comments and was trying not to break down in tears, she had already had a horrible week, as she wasn't talking to her best friend, who she was in love with and now some guy was telling her she was a slut and a whore, she was going to break down soon. "Okay Dean if that's what you think, then you can go." Rory said calmly. "There she is ladies and gentlemen, the perfect, sweet Rory Gilmore-Hayden." "Dean don't, just leave." Rory turned to go back inside, but Dean grabbed her wrist "Ouch, you're hurting me Dean, let go" "Now Rory, you shouldn't just tell someone to leave, how would society look at you?" His grip went tighter around her wrist, that was when Logan knew he had to step in._

_Rory had her eyes tightly closed and tears were starting to slip,she heard foot steps and thought that Dean was gone, but she could still feel his grip around her wrist. It was then she heard the voice of her own knight in shining armour. Logan. "Rory, is everything okay out here?" "Logan, help" Rory managed to get out without showing how vulnerable she was at the moment. "Rory, who's this? One of your conquests I suppose" Dean was just being a grade A ass right now. "Okay, man I think it would be best if you leave her alone, before I punch you in the face." "I'm not going anywhere until she tells me to. "I believe she already did." "DEAN, LEAVE" Rory yelled with all the strength she had left. Dean roughly let go of Rory's wrist and pushed her to the ground and left. Rory finally let all the tears fall, her tears for her horrible night, but mostly her tears for her fight with Logan "Rory, it will be okay." "How do you know that Logan?" Rory sobbed out, her hands were bleeding from where she tried to stop her fall, and she was a mess. Logan needed to get her inside to clean her up, without anyone seeing. "Ace, I have to get you inside, can you stand?" "Logan, I don't want to go inside, then I have to watch you with your date, and feel my heart break bit by bit, and I can't do that anymore, because it hurts Logan, it hurts." "What are you talking about Rory?" "Are you really that stupid, Logan?" "Apparently I am, what is it Ror?" "I love you Logan, and you don't even see it." They were the words that Logan had been waiting to hear Rory say to him for his whole life, was this a dream? "Are you serious?" "Yes, I'm serious, I love you, and because I'm not a blonde bimbo, you never notice me." "I love you too, Ace." "Logan you're just saying that because my date was a jerk." "No I'm not Rory, I love you and I can't remember a time I wasn't loving you, I followed you out here because I was jealous and wanted to make sure you were okay. And I'm so sorry for our argument last week, I was being a hypocrite because I was jealous" "Logan, do you really love me?" "Yes, I Logan Elias Huntzberger, love you Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden. Always have and probably always will. This past week has been hell for me, watching you talk to everyone but me, not seeing your beautiful smile and hearing your laugh, has been horrible." Logan reached his hand under Rory's chin so she was looking at him and slowly and gently, his lips met hers and it was like fireworks went off, their mouths fit perfectly together. They pulled away for air and looked into each others eyes, Rory broke the silence first "What does this mean Logan, you know we can't date, your parents won't allow it, they think my family is beneath yours and we aren't the same, this would not work to them." "I don't care what they say. I love you and that's all that matters." "Logan it's not that easy and you know it." "I can't lose you, I just got you, I'm not letting go. Ever." They both sat in silence for a while thinking, until Rory said "we could date secretly, I mean it could work, because I don't want to lose you either." "Then we do it, we date secretly, until my parents can't control me anymore, so how about it Ace, will you be my girlfriend?" "Yes, I think I can do that." Rory jumped up into his arms and they kissed again. "As much as I'd like to continue this, and I would love to. We should probably get inside before everyone thinks we died." "I love you Logan Huntzberger." Rory said with a smile. "I love you Ace." They kissed once more, then snuck back inside_

_**END FLASHBACK **_

That was almost 9 months ago, and no one had figured out that Rory and Logan were dating, even their closest friends hadn't. They must have been really good at hiding their affection. "Okay, Ace we have to leave my comfy room and join the others, but you should definetly ask your parents if you can stay over tonight, Mum and Dad are going to the Vineyard tonight, and I would love some alone time with my girl." Rory loved it when Logan called her, his girl, it made her heart skip a beat "I'm sure they'll say yes, I've slept over hundreds of times. You go out to the pool house and I'll ask."

Logan went into the pool house and Rory went to the parlour to talk to her parents. "Mum, is it okay if I stay over here tonight, Logan and I are doing a project together?" Lorelai looked at Christopher and he nodded his approval. "Yeah, that's fine babe as long as you have stuff here." "I always have stuff here mum. Thanks. I'll call you tomorrow when I want you to pick me up, Love you."

Rory was skipping happily to the pool house, when she walked in she caught Logan's eye and nodded to him so he knew tonight was set. They spent the rest of the time with their friends playing video games, one by one the other 3 left, then the Huntzberger's told us they were leaving, it was only them left so they made their way back to Logan's room for the night.


	2. IT'S COMING OUT

**Thank you to all the readers and reviewers so far, I am so happy that you are enjoying this story, it makes me want to keep writing for you.**

Logan and Rory made it up to his room, the same couldn't be said for their clothes though. They hardly ever got to spend the night alone together, so they were cherishing this night and were not wasting one second.

"Logan, mmm that feels so good" Rory moaned as Logan placed kisses down her stomach.  
"I love you, Ace" Logan said while continuing his trail down Rory's body.

This wasn't the first time that Rory and Logan were sleeping together, but those times were few and far between and they cherished every time they got to, and Logan made Rory feel as though it was always as special as their first time.

Rory was getting all worked up with enjoyment, when Logan stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" Rory whimpered.  
"Rory, did you hear that?" Logan asked.  
"Hear what?"  
"I think someone is downstairs."  
"No one would come over this late on a Friday night Logan, it's probably just the wind."  
"You're probably right Ace, so where was I" Logan replied and returned to kissing his beautiful girlfriend.

Logan was hovering over Rory kissing her with so much passion and love, when suddenly his bedroom door flew open.

"Little brother, who would have thought you'd be ho-" the intruder stopped mid sentence, when she saw the view in front of her.

"HONOR, GET OUT NOW" Logan yelled, he could not believe his sister just walked in on him getting hot and heavy with his girlfriend. He could see Rory slowing trying to hide her naked figure and was hoping to get eaten alive by the bed, as that was his reaction as well.

Honor walked out and said she'd be downstairs, she was shocked to say the list.

"Rory, are you okay? I'm so sorry about that." Logan asked while still hovering over his girlfriend.  
"Logan, Honor knows now, she can't keep a secret to save her life. This" she said pointing to the both of them "is not going to be a secret for much longer."  
"I know, how do you feel about that?"  
"Well, it isn't exactly how I wanted this to come out but, I'm happy that we won't have to hide anymore. But I'm scared of your parents."  
"Let me worry about my parents, now I'm going to go talk to Honor, I'll be back."  
"Logan."  
"Yeah Ace?"  
"Pants first." Rory said, while pointing to Logan's naked figure. "I enjoy the view, but I don't think your sister will." she giggled.  
"That sounds like a good idea."

Logan found some pants and walked downstairs to find his sister in the kitchen. She noticed his presence, and said;

"Logan, what are you thinking sleeping with Rory, she's a boyfriend girl, and you're, well, you? You can't have a friends with benefits relationship with her, you'll crush her, and then I'll have to crush you, because she's like the little sister I never had."  
"Honor, I know that Rory's a boyfriend girl, and that's why I'm her boyfriend, and you know that I wouldn't dream of crushing her." Logan said back to his sister.  
"What do you mean that your her boyfriend, there is no way you can make that work."  
"I mean that I am her boyfriend, and she's my girlfriend, and I've been making it work for the past 9 months, I think I'm doing okay."  
"9 months, Logan. How have you hidden this for 9 months?"  
"We are very sneaky people."  
"But why Logan, why do you need to hide?"  
"You know how mum and dad are, they don't see Rory's famiy as the same as us, we had to hide if we wanted our relationship to work."  
"Oh Logan, you can't keep hiding this. Wait 9 months, that was around the time of Emily Gilmore's cocktail party, to raise money for the arts, if I remember right."  
"Yes it was, what are you getting at?"  
"You and Rory had just had a big fight, yes?" Logan nodded "And hadn't spoken to each other all week, you begged mum and dad to let you stay home and they wouldn't let you."

Logan could see the wheels turning in his sister's mind.

"It was then, that you started dating, wasn't it, you followed Rory outside, when she was having an argument with her date, and when you came back in you were all 'friendly' as if your fight never happened."  
"Honor, that's exactly when it happened, her date was been a grade A asshole to her, and was starting to get violent so I stepped in and helped, Rory broke down saying that seeing me with other girls was killing her, and I said the same about her and other guys, I asked her out, she said yes and here we are 9 months later."  
"You could of told me."  
"Honor, I love you, but you can't keep a secret."  
"I would of kept this one, I love you both and want your relationship to succeed."  
"You don't have to keep this a secret for to long though, because Rory and I decided that we are going to take our relationship public."  
"What, as in to mum and dad"  
"Yep, and the rest of society, we are going to be a power couple now." Logan nervously laughed.  
"As long as you think that's the right thing to do."  
"I do, we have both wanted to go public for a while, I'm sick of guys openly hitting on her in front of me, and she's sick of all the girls who are always hanging off me because I'm the Huntzberger heir. Plus you know it's only a matter of time before mum and dad start setting me up with appropriate society girls, from the right family."  
"You're right about that, they tried to do that to me, even after I started dating Josh, it was not a pleasant experience, but I put an end to that."

Logan remembered that, his parents were setting Honor up with a different guy for every society event on the calander, even though Honor had a lovely boyfriend called Josh (now her fiance). One night Honor refused to go to anymore events until her parents allowed her to take Josh as her date. That lasted 8 events, and his parents only caved because rumours were starting to spread, saying that Honor wasn't attending because she was pregnant, and the Huntzberger's couldn't allow that rumour to continue, so at the next event Honor was there on Josh's arm, wearing a very figure hugging dress to put the rumours to rest.

"If I skip events, at least people won't think I'm pregnant."  
"I'm not so sure." Honour laughed " But seriously, I'll be there when you do it then, for moral support."  
"Thanks, but now I should probably go back to make sure Rory's okay."  
"Oh yeah, well I only came over here to get a necklace from mum's stuff so she doesn't know I took it, then I'll be out of your hair."  
"Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow Honor, I love you."  
"Love you too, little brother."

Logan headed back upstairs, expecting to find Rory in bed, but was surprised to find his bed empty.

"Ace, where are you?"

Rory came walking out of his ensuite, wearing nothing but one his shirts with a couple of buttons done up. This was the most breathtaking sight he had ever seen. This was the girl who he loved, and he was lucky enough to have her love him back.

"Wow, have I ever told you how nice you look in my clothes?"  
"Once or twice. What did Honor say?"  
"She supports us, but if I hurt you, she will crush me. She said she will be there, when we decide to tell the parents as well."  
"Logan, I'm so happy we can finally go public with this, even though it may be a bit bumpy at the start."  
"Me too Ace, me too." Logan leaned in and kissed Rory. He then whispered in her ear;

"I like you in my clothes, but have I ever expressed how much I love you out of them?"

Logan picked Rory up and threw her over his shoulder and chucked her onto the bed, she squealed then giggled, and then proceeded to have some of the most fun you could possibly ever have in bed, with your hunky boyfriend.

As they laid in bed cuddled up about to fall asleep Logan whisper to Rory;  
"I love you Ace, no matter what happens."  
"I love you too Logan, through thick and thin."

Logan kissed her temple and cuddled her closer and they both fell into a blissful sleep.


	3. FRIENDSHIP MATTERS ALSO

**Here we are with the next chapter, I am so happy that all the reviewers are enjoying the story, so continue to read and review.**

Logan awoke the next with Rory in his arms and he thought to himself, "how did I ever get so lucky to have this girl be all mine?" He laid there staring at the beauty that was his girlfriend thinking about what would happen when they told their parents and society. Rory's whole family would be overjoyed, as they should be, but Logan just knew that his parents were going to try and break them up, he didn't know what he would do without Rory. She had always been important to him, but over the last year when his feelings for her changed, she had become the only important thing in his life and he couldn't go on living without her.

Logan got up and went to downstairs to make breakfast for Rory, contrary to popular belief Logan was actually quite a culinary genius, as he had his chef teach him how to cook, since he was a young boy.

Since they were going to go public, Logan thought Rory deserved this before all hell broke loose in their lives.

Rory started waking up expecting to be cacooned in Logan's arms and was confused when she didn't feel his strong grip around her body.

"Logan." no reply "Logan, where are you?" still nothing.

Rory found his shirt from the night before and slipped it on, then went on a hunt through the Huntzberger mansion for her boyfriend. She walked downstairs, when she smelt food and coffee, she thought the cook must of come and made them breakfast. She buttoned up the shirt she was wearing and walked into the kitchen for some coffee, she was pleasantly surprised when she saw Logan at the stove with his back to her, he hadn't heard her come so she decided to sneak up on him.

Logan was busy making french toast when he felt 2 arms wrap around his waist, followed by a small voice saying,

"I hope Logan never finds out about us, he would never forgive me for sleeping with his chef, but I can't help it that he has such sexy blonde hair, a nice set of muscles and a smile that makes my knees go weak." Rory pretended.

Logan turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

"OMG Logan I had no idea that was you, I'm so sorry you had to find out like this," Rory said, while laughing "you know what I just realised? All those things I said describe a certain Huntzberger heir I know, and who I happen to love."

"So a smile that makes your knees go weak, like this one?" Logan pulled the cheesiest grin and Rory burst out in laughter.

"That's the smile I love, tell me again how I managed to convive you to be my boyfriend." Rory smiled

"I think the better question is how I convinced the beautiful Rory Gilmore to be my girlfriend." Logan was looking adoringly at Rory. This made Rory blush.

"I love you, Logan." "I love you more, Ace." They both leant in and kissed, it was sweet and gentle, unlike the fun they had the previous night, and that morning.

"So, I made us breakfast I was going to bring it up to bed, we can still do that or we can eat it down here, your choice?" Logan said when he noticed Rory looking around him at the french toast.

"I think we should eat down here, because there are much better things we can do in bed than eat." Rory spoke with a seductive voice and sexy glint in her eye.

"I think I'm rubbing off on you Ace, you were so much more innocent when we started dating." Logan said, suddenly full of lust.

Rory winked at him, and then started at the food Logan had set in front of her.

They ate in a comfortable silence for some time before Logan spoke,

"What did you want to do today Ace, we have the whole hous to ourselves. Or we can go out. And I know you can't say no because I know you have no plans and you can't possibly have homework, we haven't started school yet." Logan asked.

"I was thinking that we could go to the beach, but I wanted to invite Steph, Colin and Finn. Is that okay, it's just that everyone is going away on there obligitory family holidays next week and I won't see them again until school starts in a month." Rory babbled, as she thought Logan would say no.

"Ace, stop. Of course they can come, you forget they are my best friends as well and I won't see them either, besides Colin as the McCrae's are coming to Europe with the Huntzberger's this year, I wish the Gilmore-Hayden's were coming with us though. I'll give the boys a call and you can call Steph."

Rory got up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, before running upstairs to call Steph.

Logan made his calls

"Colin, we are going to the beach, you in?" Logan said into his phone.

"Sounds like a plan man, I'll bring Finn if he wakes up, seeing how he is passed out in my bathtub right now, I don't even know why. He went out last night and when I went to bed at 2am he wasn't there but when I woke up just now he was. He has his own freaking house, why can't he pass out in that bathtub, or yours? He never invades your house on his drunkscapades." Colin complained to Logan, about Finn.

"It's Finn man, you know what he's like." Not that Logan would ever say it, but he was glad Finn never came to his place, because he would do it the one time Rory was staying over, for one of their sleepovers.

"Okay, I'll be at your place in an hour with Frank, see ya."

Logan went back up the stairs to find Rory and found his room empty, he then saw his shirt hanging on the bathroom door that was ajar and heard the shower running, he knew what that meant. He ripped his boxers off and went and joined his gorgeous girl for a fun shower experience.

After the fun shower that Logan was reluctant to end, Logan and Rory got ready and went to get their friends.

They got them all and headed to the beach, Finn looked like he wanted to die, but they all knew he would not turn down a trip to the beach to see girls in hardly any clothes.

They got to the beach to find it packed, as to be expected as it was a hot summers day and everyone wanted to enjoy the weather. The 5 teenagers found a spot and set up their towels. The boys took their shirts of, and Rory saw that many of the girls around them, were staring at Logan, and she got jealous, even though she had nothing to worry about.

Rory and Steph took of their dresses to reveal their bikini's. Rory wore a royal blue, bikini that contrasted with her skin perfectly and Steph wore a neon pink bikini that looked stunning against her olive skin, she received from hours of tanning. Logan then noticed that many of the guys around them were checking out Rory and he felt anger rise within him, he couldn't wait until they went public and he could kiss her to let everyone know she was taken.

Rory caught Logan's attention and winked at him to let him know everything was okay. He smiled back at her, it was as romantic a moment they would get for now.

"Race you," Rory yelled to her best friends, as she took off for the water, "last one in pays for drinks later." They all took off like rockets after because they knew how expensive that would be, they could drink a lot, even though they were only 17, they knew the owner of the best bar in Hartford, it was one of their classmates older brothers, who was friends with Honor, he served majority of the Chilton kids.

Rory made it into the water, followed by Logan, then Finn (who could run awfully fast when he needed too), then Steph and lastly Colin.

"Damn, not again. I really need to start winning these races, you guys are going to send my family broke." Colin complained

The rest of the group burst into hysterics.

After a long day at the beach, the gang were all dropped at their respective homes and they made plans to meet at 'Lillydale' the best bar in Hartford, in 2 hours for drinks and food, that would be graciously paid for by Colin.

"Do you need to go back to Stars Hollow for clothes, or do you have everything you need at mine?" Logan asked Rory when they were the only 2 left in the limo.

"I need to get a dress from home, if that's okay?" Rory replied

"Of course it's okay Ace, it means I get more time to kiss you here before we are with our friends all night." He said, pulling Rory into his lap for a kiss.

Before it got to passionate in the limo, Logan rolled down the window to tell Frank they were heading to Stars Hollow, then back to his place.

Other than Honor, Frank was the only person that knew about Rory and Logan's relationship, and he loved seeing the couple, especially seeing Logan happy with one girl, not one girl every week.

Rory and Logan made out as well as some other stuff,the whole way to Stars Hollow. Rory was quite flustered when they got to her house.

"Do I have sex hair, Logan?" Rory asked.

"Babe, you have to have sex to have sex hair, though we did get pretty close." Logan laughed back at her.

"Whatever. I'll be quick then I can get ready at yours before we go."

"No rush Ace."

"Mum, I'm home." Rory yelled when she walked into her house.

"Loin fruit, I missed you. Hey Logan." Lorelai said as she came around the corner to greet her daughter.

"I'm going again, but I thought I'd say hi first." Rory continued the conversation.

"Leaving me again, when I was always there for you as a child, whoever will look after me in my old age, your father will be to busy with work, and you leave me for your friends." was Lorelai's dramatic reply

"Oh poor mother dear, you'll be fine," Rory walked to her room as Logan followed laughing at the banter between the mother and daughter. "I'll be staying at Logan's again tonight, we are going to Lillydale, then the whole gang are crashing at Huntzberger World." (This was the name of the Huntzberger home in the Gilmore-Hayden house, as the first time Lorelai went there, she thought it was the size of Disneyworld and it just stuck.)

"Okay daughter of mine, just make sure that you're good, don't get in trouble and don't do anything I wouldn't do." That left a lot of things that Rory could do without getting in trouble from her mum.

Rory grabbed a dress and shoes for the night, and said goodbye to her mum and Rory and Logan were off, to prepare themselves for a big night.

**Next chapter will be the night out with their friends, where one of them will find out about the relationship, and they have an unexpected reaction. Who will it be? What will be their reaction? Leave your guesses in the review section**  
**ENJOY :)**


	4. OUT AND ABOUT

**I'm back with chapter 3, Rory and Logan will be going out with their friends to a bar and what will happen.**

Logan and Rory were now half an hour late to meet their friends because Logan kept distracting Rory with multiple kisses while she was getting dressed.

"Sorry we are late guys, we got stuck talking to my mum longer than we thought we would." Rory said as she approached her friends table with Logan in tow.

"Well we can not blame you then, we have all been delayed in arrival at one point or another due the lovely Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden." replied Colin, as the others nodded around him. Lorelai was a known talker and anytime she was at home before going out with her friends she was always late, and if one of her friends was with her they were even later because Lorelai wanted to know what was new in their life.

"Now that everyone is here, LET'S DRINK!" Finn yelled excitedly, Stephanie told him he couldn't drink until everyone was there.

Rory and her friends were having a blast drinking and playing stupid games like 'I Never' and 'Truth or Dare'. They had been in the middle of coming up with a dare for Colin, when a blonde girl came over to the table. She looked like a typical bimbo, her hair was bleached beyond belief, she had on enough make up for a whole country and was wearing little clothes and her boobs looked like they'd fall out if she laughed to hard.

"OMG Logan Huntzberger, I can't believe it, it's been too long. You remember me right, Becca Kensington? Our parents set us up last year? We had a good time that night, maybe we could do it again." the blonde bimbo who was apparently called Becca Kensington said.

"Oh yeah, umm I remember you." Logan wasn't enjoying this interaction, he knew Rory hated it when girls hit on him when she was there. The part Logan was hating most though was that he remembered the night with Becca very clearly and it wasn't a good time at all. It was a month or two before he started dating Rory.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Logan was truly pissed at the moment, he knew that Rory was on a date with Tristin DuGrey that night, a boy they attended school with that Rory could not stand, but her grandparents had set it up and she couldn't refuse them anything. He was jealous, though he would never admit that to anyone, and he would be hypocrite also as he was going on a date tonight, with Becca Kensingston, courtesy of his parents. Logan wondered why his parents couldn't just let him be single, he was 17 for godsake, at least for once Logan would have liked to have met the girl beforehand. _

_Logan was to pick Becca up at 7:00 and take her out for a nice dinner, then Logan was going to drop her home and head to Lillydale to get drunk with Finn and Logan. _

_Logan arrived promptly at 7:00 to pick up Becca, the maid answered and told him that Becca wasn't quite ready. He went and sat in the parlour waiting for his date for the night. _

_Logan had been waiting for 20 minutes and was getting annoyed, if he knew he'd be waiting this long he would have cancelled when he still had the chance. It made him think of Rory, whenever he picked her up from home, she was always ready and would reprimand him because he was late, she would then joke that it was inappropriate to keep a lady waiting. Logan wished he was with Rory now and not some society bimbo._

_Logan was pulled from his thoughs when a leggy blonde in a small, tight leopard print dress stood before him. _

_"It's so great to meet you Logan, I'm Becca and I just know that we are going to have such a fun night tonight." Becca said as an inroduction_

_"It's lovely to meet you Becca," Logan said as the perfect gentlemen "we should get going so we can make our reservation." Logan held his arm for Becca to take, she surprised him by taking his hand and intertwining their fingers. This was going to be a long night._

_Becca and Logan arrived at a classy resturant called 'Bonjour'. As soon has he walked in the matrie d knew who he was._

_"Mr Huntzberger, it's lovely to see you. I see you brought a guest, she's a beautiful lady. Right this way to your table." The matrie d said with a thick french accent, he continued to talk to Logan as he led them to their table, Logan enjoyed this conversation. He was always kind to these people, a lesson he learnt from Rory, never take anything for granted._

_"Thank you Pierre." Logan said and handed the man a bill as a tip for his service._

_"Ugh, I hate it when the help think they are your friend when you go to a resturant, they will never be like us." Becca complained, like a spoilt brat._

_They conversed while they waited for their order to be taken, well mainly Becca talked about how amazing Becca was while Logan nodded and said "yes" and "uh huh". They ordered their meals, and Logan was not surprised when Becca only ordered a salad, as she was watching her weight, she needed to fit into her dress for a benefit coming up. _

_Logan continued listening to Becca talk about Becca, and inwardly thanked god when the cheque came. Logan paid in a hurry and they were walking to the valat in record time._

_The drive home back to the Kensington estate, consisted of Becca telling Logan how they would have to do this again, as they had so much in common and were perfect for each other. _

_Logan walked Becca to her door, and as he was saying goodbye, Becca pulled him to her and kissed him with so much force he thought she'd bruise his lips._

_Logan sped out of the Kensington gates as fast as his Porche would let him. He got to Lillydale and was checking his phone when he was walking in, he saw a messgae from Rory, it read;_

_**Tonight is awful, please be at my house with ice cream when I get home so I can bitch about DuGrey xoxo**_

_Logan stopped walking into the bar and walked back to his car, he drove into Stars Hollow grabbed ice cream and was waiting in Rory's room for when she got home._

_They talked the rest of the night about how bad their dates were. They ended up falling asleep around 3am, and when Logan woke the next morning he was holding Rory in his arms. 'I could get used to this' he thought._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Logan did have fun that night, but it had nothing to do with Becca. He knew he had to get rid of her because he could see Rory tensing up beside him. He heard Becca say something about catching up next week, he had to tell her no without saying why.

"I wish I could catch up with you next week, but I'm flying out to Europe tomorrow for the annual Huntzberger family vacation, and I won't be returning to the states." Logan said.

"You'll have to come back eventually silly, you've got school dummy." Becca giggled while putting her and on his arm. Rory was getting pissed.

"I'm going to school in England, this semester. I'll be attending Andover Boarding School, no more Chilton. Well it was nice talking to you Becca." Logan was trying very hard to get rid of her.

"Wow Andover, have fun. Was great seeing you Logan, if you ever get lonely in England just give me a cool." she winked at him then saunted away.

"She's a keeper Logan." Steph said, and her and the boys laughed, Rory just looked pissed.

"Was she a good shag my friend?" Finn questioned

"I'll get the next round." Rory said and abruptly got up pushing Logan out of the way.

"I'll help you." Logan said going after her.

They walked towards the bar before Logan pulled Rory into a corner.

"Ace, you don't need to be pissed about that girl, nothing happend. She's the girl I went out with the night you had your date with DuGrey, you know all the details about that night." Logan said, Rory refused to look him in the eye, so he tilted her chin up to him so her could look at her face, he saw tears in her eyes.

"Rory, don't cry, you know that you're the only girl I want," he kissed her checks, then her lips "I love you, and only you, forever and always."

"I know, and I love you too, but those girls hang off you and think they are going to get lucky with Huntzberger heir and ladies man Logan. It makes me think that you'll leave me for one of them." Rory whispered

"Ace, that's ridiculous, you know that you are a society princess and you are my princess for almost 9 months you have been all mine , if I ever leave you for one them, I have a brain tumour and you should take me to the hospital. It's you and me, Ace and Logan, fighting to be together, fighting the odds. I love you ROry Gilmore-Hayden" Logan said with such determination.

"I love you so much Logan Huntzberger." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss, they were kissing for a long time, and only pulled away for air.

They looked lovingly into each others eyes

"Soon, we will be public and it won't be society bimbos and jerks we will be fighting off, but the paparazzi because we will be the society power couple." Logan joked.

They walked back to the bar laughing with each other after the current situation had been diffused. What they didn't know was that someone had overheard their conversation and had gotten some pictures of the heir and heiress and was going to send them to the Huntzberger family, to let them know what their son has been up to behind their backs.

**I know I said one of their friends would have an unexpected reaction but I decided on another plot that I wanted to follow, I'm sorry. Please read and review.**

**ENJOY!**


	5. WHAT? MARRIAGE?

**Sorry that it has taken so long for me to update, but I am back at school now and year 12 is very important apparently haha. Only Aussies will understand that. From now on I will be updating once or twice a week, possibly more if I have little homework.**

*Ding Dong*

The bell rang at the Huntzberger mansion, Shira and Mitchum Huntzberger had only just arrived home after being away for the weekend. Their son Logan was out with his friends the night before and was still sleeping upstairs, while his friend Rory Gilmore-Hayden slept on his pull-out couch in his room.

Shira went to get the door, as the maid was having a day off due to the Huntzberger's been away for the weekend. She was wondering who would come over unannounced, especially on a Sunday morning, it was simple etiquette to call before you came around. She opened the door to find that there was no one there. She stuck her head out the door and looked around and saw no one, but then she looked down and saw a yellow envelople with the words '_Mr and Mrs Huntzbeger' _written on the front. Shira picked the envelope up and walked into the house, she opened it and pulled out a note that read;

_Dear Mr and Mrs Huntzberger,_

_You do not know who I am, as I am choosing to remain anonymous, but I thought you would want to know about the indiscretions your son Logan has been up to without your knowledge. In this envelope are pictures I have taken at Lillydale of your son and his latest tramp. I thought you should know, as I know you want him to be groomed for an upstanding society girl._

_Anonymous._

Shira was livid as she read the letter. How could Logan still be tramping around, he was almost 18 and he should start growing up, as well as having a future that this could possibly ruin. She pulled out the images in the envelope, they were very dark, but it was very clear that it was Logan in the picture, but Shira could not figure out who the girl was, all she could see was brown hair, she looked somewhat pretty but no one at Lillydale was ever going to be good enough for her son.

Shira walked into her husbands office.

"We have a problem, Mitchum." Shira said as she walked through the door.  
"What happened?"  
"Logan is fooling around with another floozy"  
"That boy, what are we going to do with him? How do you know this?"  
"Someone left a note and some pictures on the doorstep." Shira said while handing her husband the envelope with the aforementioned letter and photos.  
"If these get leaked to the presses, the merger between the families will be ruined."  
"I know, Mitchum that's why we should have told him about his arranged marriage, so he knew what was at stake."  
"I know, but he would have done it anyway. There was no way that he was going to be a one woman man at such a young age. Especially with the girl, he only sees them as friends, nothing more. Though if my dad had told me sooner, we could have told him sooner."  
"I think it's time we tell him." Shira sighed.  
"Fine, when he wakes up, and Rory is gone, we will tell him about his future."

Upstairs in Logan's bedroom, Rory was just starting to stir. She felt Logan's arms wrapped around her and felt, completely safe and content, she turned so that she was facing him and just watched him sleep, memorising all of his features.

"Good morning, beautiful" Logan sleppily mumbled.  
"Logan, I didn't even realise you were awake."  
"I know, you wouldn't openly look at my pretty face if I was awake." Logan laughed a bit more awake.

Logan rolled them over so he was hovering above, he leant down and started kissing her neck and her cheeks and eventually her lips. They were in a heated make out session, when they heard someone coming up the stairs. They immdiatly broke apart and Rory jumped over onto the pull out couch Logan had. No one knew they shared a bed when she slept over because it would give away their relationship.

There was a knock at the door and then it opened, revealing Shira Huntzberger.

"Oh, so you two are awake, I thought I'd let you know that your father and I were home Logan, and that we have something very important to talk to you about." Shira said.

Rory was getting the idea that they wanted to talk to Logan alone.

"Well, I have to get going now anyway, mum and I have plans. I'll just get changed and I'll be out of your hair Mrs Huntzberger." Rory said and got up to go to the bathroom so she could change.

"See Rory off, then come and meet your father and I in his office, Logan" Shira said, then walked out of the room.

Logan was so confused as to what his parents wanted to talk to him only wanted to talk to him when he had done something wrong, but recently he had been well behaved, for Logan anyway.

Rory walked out of Logan's bathroom with her hair pulled into a ponytail, wearing a pair of short black shorts and a pink cropped top, with a pair of black thongs in her hand to put on. Logan looked at her adoringly, thinking she looked sexy and beautiful all at once.

"So I guess I'm going now, what do they want to talk to you about?" Rory asked  
"I have no idea, but I wish you didn't have to leave."  
"I know, I don't want to go either, but family matters ugh."  
"We only have a week left, then I won't see you for a whole month though, I want to spend all my time with you Ace."  
"I know Logan, I wish we could, if this doesn't take to long come down to the Hollow afterwards, I'll even invite Colin, Finn and Steph down, we can go in the pool."  
"Sounds good Ace, I suppose I'll walk you out."

Logan grabbed a shirt and pulled it on, then followed Rory to the door. He walked her to the car, looked around to make sure there was no one and gave her a passionate kiss, before she left. He pulled her into a hug and mumbled "I love you, Ace." into her hair.

"I love you, Logan. I'll see you later."

Logan walked back into his dad's office and saw his parents standing on one side of the desk quietly talking.

"Logan take a seat." his father said  
"What's going on, I've been really well behaved lately. I think"  
"We need to tell you something, that you are probably not going to like." his mother said

His dad started talking

"When your grandfather was looking for clients for his company he had to make deals that weren't exactly business related to get people to sign with him. One deal was, that when the clients family and the Huntzberger family both had heirs for their companies, that those heirs would be married, though both families had sons making it impossible for the marriage to occur, so it was passed onto the next generation. Which would be your generation, recently your grandfather told us that now that both families had heirs, a boy and a girl, that the deal was to be closed and the two would be married,"

"Wait, you're telling me that I'm getting married to someone I don't even know. Are you guys crazy?" Logan yelled.

"Logan, we are only telling you this now so that you stop fooling around with floozies when you are out with your friends, don't try and deny it we have pictures from last night." Shira warned, and threw the pictures onto the desk in front of her

Logan began to panic, the only girl he'd been with last night was Rory, did is parents know?

"Just because we can't see her face doesn't mean we don't know what you were doing, also the girl you are to marry is not a stranger, but is definetly someone you would never have considered marrying."

Logan felt relieved that they couldn't see Rory's face. Oh my god 'RORY' Logan thought, he loved so much and now he was going to have to break her heart and tell her that his stupid parents were setting him up with some society bimbo for the rest of his life.

"What do you mean I know her? Who is it?" Logan asked his parents in an angry voice.

"Well her name is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden, or as you know her Rory, one of your best friends. We understand that she is probably the last person you ever thought of marrying but we are telling you that you have no choice. Your grandfather and Strobe Hayden arranged this many years ago, so you are going to have to deal with it." Mitchum said

Logan's mind was spinning in circles, he had to marry Rory. His parents thought he'd never thought about them getting married, but recently he had been thinking about marrying her a lot. But what if she didn't want to, oh my god did she know already, no she couldn't know.

"Does Rory know this already?" Logan asked calmly.

"No she doesn't, but will be finding out soon. Your grandparents want you to be married as soon as you finish Chilton next year." Shira said

"Okay, well I need to go and think about everything you just told me, so can I please be excused?"

"Of course, Son. We will talk more about this later."

Logan walked out of the room and walked to his bedroom to call Rory and tell her that he was on his way to her place.

Meanwhile, in the office his parents were still talking.

"I still believe that a Gilmore-Hayden is not worthy of a Huntzberger, especially with her parents." Shira whined to her husband.

"I know Shira, but there is nothing us or anyone can do about it. Logan and Rory are to be married within a year, and they will be part of the largest family merger in history."


End file.
